<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanksgiving by navywife97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690964">Thanksgiving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97'>navywife97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holidays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rookie (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Lost, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Holidays, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Travel, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywife97/pseuds/navywife97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Nyla Harper is spending Thanksgiving with her new husband, Chief Jase Billings, at their gorgeous mountain retreat in the Sapphire Mountains of Montana. Jase has invited his cousin, Officer Tim Bradford, Tim’s fiancée, Officer Lucy Chen, Cheyenne Bradford, Tim and Lucy’s adopted daughter, and Officer Grayson Wells, Nyla’s colleague, to spend Thanksgiving with them. Romance and adventure abounds when Jase drops big news on Nyla, and Cheyenne and Grayson get lost in the Sapphire Mountains.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Bradford &amp; Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holidays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hitting The Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Detective Nyla Parker had just finished FaceTiming her daughter, Lila. This year, it was Nyla’s turn to have Lila for Christmas, which meant Lila would be spending Thanksgiving with her dad. It was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving, and Nyla and her husband, Jase Billings, were at their large house hidden in the Sapphire Mountains of Montana. They had arrived about an hour ago, and were expecting several guests to join them tomorrow. Nyla sighed as she plugged her cell phone into the charger on the nightstand. She hated not having Lila for some holidays. But she and her ex husband, Donavon, had worked out a fair custody arrangement, that they both abided by. </p>
<p>Jase walked in with their luggage and Nyla smiled at him. “Lila says she loves and misses you and save her some of whatever is cooked for Thanksgiving.” Jase grinned at her as he set their luggage down by the closet and walked over to her. He knew it bugged her not to have Lila there with them. He cradled her face in his hands and gently kissed her. “You ok?” Nyla sighed and nodded. “I’ll be ok in a few minutes. When are Tim and Lucy getting here...how many did you invite again?” Jase laughed as he sat down on the bed. “I invited a few of my SEAL buddies, and everyone you work with, so like thirty people.” Nyla’s eyes went wide. “Thirty people? Jase, are you nuts?” Jase rolled his eyes as he untied his boots. “Most of them can’t make it due to prior commitments. In reality it will be us, Tim, Lucy and Cheyenne who are arriving tomorrow evening sometime, Grayson, who’s arriving Thursday morning, and two of my SEAL buddies, Mitch and Aiden. Mitch and Aiden will be here...sometime.”</p>
<p>Jase stood up after taking off his boots and pulled Nyla to him. He nibbled her neck and ran his hands down her back, cupping her bottom. “But tonight, it’s just us.” He nibbled his way up her neck, and feasted on her mouth. He backed her towards the bed and they fell on top of it. Nyla moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slid her tongue down his throat. She was starving, but decided dinner could wait.</p>
<p>Back at Mid Wilshire, Officer Lucy Chen rolled her eyes as she read Cheyenne’s text. “Damn.” She was in the break room munching on a package of cheese crackers. Seated next to her, sipping some coffee, was her colleague and one of her best friends, Officer Grayson Wells. He frowned at her. “Chen? What’s up?” Lucy huffed in frustration. “Cheyenne’s volleyball team went on a team bonding retreat and their flight home today was canceled. She and her team won’t be back until tomorrow morning. We were supposed to leave for Montana after shift was over.” Lucy continued to fret. “This is Chey’s first Thanksgiving with us and her first one without her mom, it was really important to me that we were all together for Thanksgiving.” Lucy sulked as Grayson came up with a solution. “You and Tim can still leave tonight. I can’t drop Sheeba off for boarding until tomorrow morning anyway, so after I drop Sheeba off, I’ll go get Cheyenne and she can ride with me.” Lucy smiled at Grayson. “Are you sure you don’t mind?” Grayson waved her off. “It’s not a big deal. And unlike you and Tim, Cheyenne and I won’t be stopping to shine the sheets in a hotel room.” Lucy smacked his arm playfully as Grayson grinned at her. “Don’t even try to deny it, Chen.” Lucy rolled her eyes as Tim strolled into the break room. “Ready to hit the road, Boot?” Lucy quickly explained the situation and Tim rolled his eyes. “Wells...are you sure about this? I can give you money for gas and food.” Grayson shook his head. “No need...and yes, I’m sure. It’s totally fine.”  Tim grinned at Lucy and pulled her into his arms, whispering something in her ear that made her blush. Grayson smirked at her as he finished his coffee. They all left the break room together headed out as the next shift was coming in.</p>
<p>Grayson was sitting in his truck the next morning in front of Cheyenne Bradford’s dorm. Cheyenne and her team had arrived back in L.A. at the crack of dawn. Cheyenne had been back long enough for a nap, laundry, and pack before it was time for Grayson to pick her up. </p>
<p>Grayson was about to text her again when he saw Cheyenne running out of her dorm room. Her hair was still sopping wet from her quick shower, and Grayson tried not to notice the way her wet, blonde hair and damp skin glistened in the early morning sun.  He turned the heater up as Cheyenne quickly opened the door, climbed in the front seat, and tossed her bag in the backseat of his truck. </p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m late, Gray. I overslept.” Grayson smiled at her. “It’s fine. Here, I made you breakfast.” Cheyenne squealed with delight as Grayson shoved a bag of to go breakfast into her hands. He had already eaten his when he’d been waiting for her. Cheyenne eagerly took a big bite of the fried chicken biscuit as she sipped her orange juice. “You are the absolute best, Gray! Thanks muchos. I was starving.” He laughed as he backed his truck out of the parking place. “I figured you would be. You ready to hit the road, or do you need to stop somewhere first?” Cheyenne shook her head excitedly. “I’m good. Let’s go to Montana!” Grayson nodded as Cheyenne turned the radio up. She was jamming to Maroon 5 as she chowed down on breakfast. Within an hour, they were well on their way to Montana, and Cheyenne had already fallen into a hard sleep. Grayson glanced over at her and shook his head, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jase and Nyla lose themselves in food...and each other. Grayson and Cheyenne get lost in the middle of a snowstorm in the Sapphire Mountains.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jase was brewing some coffee early Wednesday morning as he chopped up veggies, herbs, and spices. He already had breakfast ready and waiting for him and Nyla. A huge, raw turkey sat on the far side of the kitchen counter, patiently waiting for Jase to begin his culinary magic on it. He wiped his hands on a kitchen towel he had thrown over his shoulder. He grinned as he felt warm lips pressing to the back of his neck as arms encircled his waist. </p>
<p>He turned around and smiled at Nyla. He kissed her as she took the coffee mug from his hand and sipped. “Mmm...this is a nice way to wake up.” Nyla grinned as Jase frowned at her while she drank his coffee. But suddenly she was the one frowning. “We’re having turkey for breakfast?” Jase couldn’t help but laugh at her. “You dare question my culinary skills? No, we’re not having turkey for breakfast. Mr. Gobbler over there is about to go for a 24 hour swim in a brine I’m whipping up. We’re having quiche for breakfast.” Jase then walked to the oven and pulled out a spinach and tomato quiche from it. Nyla sighed happily as she went to a cabinet to get some plates. “I’m so lucky I married someone who’s got amazing cooking skills.” Jase smirked at her as she brought the plates to him. He sliced thick wedges from the quiche and plated them. They took their quiche and coffee into the family room and snuggled up with their breakfast in front of a roaring fire in the stacked stone fireplace. Breakfast was delicious. </p>
<p>Tim and Lucy were on the last leg of their road trip and they couldn’t wait to make it to their beloved Sapphire Mountains. Both Tim and Jase had homes tucked away in the Sapphires...but while Tim’s place was a small cabin by a small creek, Jase had a huge home, almost a mansion, tucked away about ten miles from Tim’s cabin. Several hours later they finally made it to Jase and Nyla’s. Tim had the code for the front gate and typed it into they keypad. He drove up the long driveway and parked in front of the garage. Jase and Nyla came outside to help Tim and Lucy with the bags. Jase frowned as he grabbed Lucy’s suitcase. “Where’s Chey?” Tim sighed as he stretched...it felt great to finally get out of his truck and he breathed in deeply that cold Montana air. “Cheyenne was out of town with her team on a team bonding trip. Their flight home got delayed, so she’s riding up with Grayson...they should be here tomorrow sometime.” Jase just nodded, but he smirked at Lucy. They all walked into the house carrying luggage. They had a nice, quiet dinner in front of a roaring fire. They all went to bed early as the next couple of days were going to be busy. </p>
<p>The next day, it was mid afternoon on Thanksgiving Day, and snowing hard in the Sapphire Mountains. The wind had picked up and the temperatures outside had plummeted to well below freezing. Grayson hadn’t said a word...he was furious with himself. He had the address to Jase’s house and the directions Lucy had given him, but somehow he’d managed to get severely lost. Now he and Cheyenne were lost in the backwoods of Montana, in a snowstorm to boot. This was supposed to be a special Thanksgiving for Cheyenne, and he’d ruined it. He and Cheyenne were parked on the side of the road, as he tried to figure out a plan.</p>
<p>Cheyenne gently touched his arm. “Gray...this isn’t your fault. Neither one of us have been to Jase’s house before.” Grayson turned his head and glared at her. “Which is exactly why I should have stopped in Missoula and asked your dad to meet us so he could take us in the rest of the way.”  Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “So, let’s backtrack to Missoula and call dad from there since cell service is so spotty up here.” Grayson just groaned. “That’s exactly what I was trying to do Cheyenne, and I only wound up getting us lost even more.” Grayson slammed the steering wheel as he weighed their options. He started driving again, hopeful they would stumble across something...a hotel, a house, anything. </p>
<p>Nyla and Jase were in the kitchen, cooking, mixing cocktails, and chatting with Tim and Lucy, and Jase’s Navy SEAL buddies, Lt. Mitch Duffield, and Chief Aiden Walker. Tim kept frowning at his phone as Jase looked at him. “What’s up, bro?” Tim sighed as he sipped his beer. “I can’t reach Cheyenne or Grayson. I thought they’d be here by now.” Jase frowned at him. “He’s not trying to get out here by himself is he? I figured since he’s not been here before, we’d go pick him up in Missoula.” Tim groaned at his thoughtlessness. “That never even occurred to me.” Jase glanced out the kitchen window and sighed. “I know this isn’t what you want to hear, but it’s snowing way too hard right now to go look for them.”  Lucy rubbed Tim’s arm and sighed as Jase cleared his throat. “Here’s what’s going to happen. The bird is ready as is everything else. So, we’re going to have a nice Thanksgiving meal, and assuming the weather clears up some tomorrow, and the roads are driveable, then we’ll go find them.” Tim was about to object, when Nyla interrupted him. “He’s right, Tim. We have no idea where to start looking, and as hard as it’s snowing, we’d be on foot anyway. Wells is a great cop and a great guy and he loves Chey as much as the rest of us, he’ll keep her safe, and you know that.” Tim nodded as he squeezed Lucy’s hand, and tried not to worry about what might have happened to Cheyenne and Grayson...or what might be happening between them.</p>
<p>Grayson and Cheyenne were driving along a dark and snowy road when Cheyenne suddenly let out a shout. “Gray, look!” Cheyenne eagerly pointed to an old, Victorian looking home that was three stories tall, with wrap around porches. She noticed a sign out front that read ‘Sapphire Inn.’ Grayson sighed with immense relief. “Hopefully they have a phone we can use. I’ll be right back.” </p>
<p>Grayson quickly pulled into the small parking lot and hopped out of his truck, which he left running for Cheyenne. He jogged up the front steps. After about ten minutes, Cheyenne was ready to stretch her legs. She turned off the truck and pocketed the keys. She got out of the truck and started twirling with her arms outstretched and laughing. She’d always loved the snow. She was walking around the front yard when Grayson finally found her. He couldn’t look away as the snowflakes fell all around her, and had blanketed her long blonde hair, skin and clothes. She looked absolutely stunning as the snow seemed to make her ice blue eyes pop. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned around and finally saw Grayson. She smiled at him as he slowly walked up to her. “So...I have good news and bad news.” Cheyenne put her hands on her hips and firmly nodded at him. “Ok...let’s have it.” Grayson laughed at how determined Cheyenne sounded. “Good news first...I got in touch with your dad, and the inn has a vacancy for us to stay and they’re still serving Thanksgiving dinner in the small dining room.” Cheyenne frowned at him as Grayson sighed. “Bad news is we somehow wound up on the wrong side of Sapphire Mountain. Jase’s place is on the other side, and the roads aren’t driveable anymore. So, we have to stay here for the night. Your dad and Jase will come get us early afternoon, assuming the roads and weather clear.” Cheyenne simply nodded as Grayson’s shoulders slumped. “I’m sorry I screwed everything up, Chey.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes at him. “We still get Turkey on Thanksgiving Day, and I get to sleep in a warm bed tonight instead of your truck. And it’s snowing...and I get to spend Thanksgiving with one of my favorite people. That’s pretty much a win in my book.” Grayson softly smiled at her. “Silver linings.” Cheyenne grinned as she nodded at him. Cheyenne linked her arm through Grayson’s as they walked back to his truck. They quickly retrieved their bags and hurried inside. Cheyenne couldn’t wait to have some Thanksgiving dinner, with one of her very favorite people.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim is relieved to find that Cheyenne and Grayson are safe and sound, even if they’re stuck for the night. Everyone has Thanksgiving dinner. Cheyenne and Grayson grow closer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim sighed in relief as he took a swig of his Old Fashion cocktail that Jase had made him. Lucy looked at him, concerned. “Well?” Tim glanced at her as he relaxed his shoulders. “They’re fine. Somehow they got lost. They stumbled across the Sapphire Inn and they’re bunking there for the night because the roads are so bad.” Everyone looked relieved as Jase nodded at Tim. “Ok, so after breakfast tomorrow, we’ll go get them. That should be time enough for the roads and weather to clear a bit. There will still be plenty of food left for tomorrow, so, we’ll just do Thanksgiving twice.” Everyone nodded as Nyla spoke up. “Well, I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m starved. Let’s eat!” They all padded into the dining room where a glorious feast adorned the beautiful chestnut dining room table. They sat around the table, toasting, eating, laughing, and chatting. And every so often, Jase would give Nyla long, lingering looks.</p>
<p>Back at the inn, Grayson and Cheyenne were seated at a small table in the small dining room. One of the two waitresses that worked at the inn had brought them each a plate of classic Thanksgiving dinner...turkey, dressing, mashed potatoes with gravy, green bean casserole, sweet potato casserole, cranberry sauce, and rolls. She had also brought them each a glass of wine, assuming Cheyenne was old enough to drink alcohol. Neither Grayson nor Cheyenne had said anything to correct the waitress, although Grayson did raise an eyebrow at Cheyenne as she sipped her icy white wine. Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “What? It’s only one glass; mama let me have a little wine with holiday meals once I got older.” Grayson sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He and Cheyenne eagerly dug into their unexpected, but delicious Thanksgiving meal. They talked, and disagreed, and made each other laugh.  And when they thought the other one wasn’t looking, they stared at each other, wishing for what couldn’t be...at least not yet. </p>
<p>After they finished eating, Grayson and Cheyenne stood up. Their waitress hurried over to their table. “You two are the most adorable couple I’ve seen in here. Happy Thanksgiving!” She cleared their dishes away and hurried off as Grayson and Cheyenne smirked at each other. Grayson led Cheyenne out of the dining room, up the grand staircase, and to their room. It was a nice room, with a king sized bed, and a huge bathroom with a jetted tub. Grayson cleared his throat as they walked in. “I’ll just grab some things and go sleep in the truck. You can have the bed.” Cheyenne rolled her eyes at him. “Be serious, Grayson.” Grayson frowned at her. “I’m dead serious, Cheyenne. It’s not appropriate...” That was all he got out before Cheyenne let him have it. “You are so ridiculous sometimes! It’s below freezing out there, you can’t sleep in your truck. And I don’t want to be left alone here.” Grayson narrowed his eyes at her. “Chey? What’s up?” Cheyenne looked away guiltily before looking back at him. “I’ve been having nightmares off and on...it’s nothing.” She brushed him off when he continued tofrowned at her. “Look, you’re a responsible adult, I’m a mostly responsible person who’s almost an adult, and we’re in a unique situation. We can share the bed. I trust you...and I won’t tell anyone if you’re so worried about it.”  Cheyenne shook her head in frustration as she grabbed her suitcase and tossed it on the bed. She unzipped it and grabbed a tee shirt and shorts. Grayson rolled his eyes. “You brought summer pj’s to freaking Montana?” Cheyenne glared at him. “I don’t have any winter pj’s. I’m going to get ready for bed.” Cheyenne dashed to the bathroom and slammed the door, as Grayson closed his eyes. </p>
<p>Grayson stalked to the bathroom door and knocked on it. He hadn’t meant to hurt Cheyenne’s feelings. He knocked again. “Cheyenne...don’t get ready for bed yet. Will you please come out here?” An idea had come to Grayson, and he was going with it. A few minutes later, Cheyenne emerged from the bathroom, still fully dressed. She frowned as she opened the door. “What’s going on?” Grayson smiled cryptically at her. “Get your boots, coat, and gloves.” Cheyenne grinned at him as she rushed around the room. A short while later, bundled from head to toe, Grayson and Cheyenne left the room and trotted down the stairs, through the foyer, and headed out into the cold, snowy, Montana night. </p>
<p>Cheyenne glanced at Grayson as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “What are we doing out here?” Grayson exhaled and opened his eyes as he looked out at the gorgeous snowfall. “We’re enjoying Montana. Ahh...man I missed this.” Cheyenne frowned at him. “Where did you live that you had this much snow?” Grayson looked at her and smiled. “Alaska. I was stationed there when I was in the Coast Guard. C’mon, let’s go for a walk.” Grayson trotted down the front steps of the inn as Cheyenne followed him. “You were a Coastie? I didn’t know that.” Grayson laughed at the commonly used nickname for men and women who served in the Coast Guard. “Yeah, well...you don’t know everything about me.” They hiked through the snow which was several feet high, as they hiked around the property of the inn. Cheyenne laughed at him as she tilted her face up to the falling snow and closed her eyes. “Ok, tell me something else I don’t know about you, Grayson.” Grayson glanced at her and grinned wickedly. He quickly bent down to the ground and scooped up some now, quickly making the perfect snowball. “I have excellent aim.” Cheyenne opened her eyes and frowned at him. “What?” The next thing she knew, a snowball smacked her right in the face. </p>
<p>Cheyenne squealed as she wiped snow off of her face as Grayson doubled over, roaring with laughter. Cheyenne quickly made a snowball and chucked it at him... and Grayson stopped laughing, as Cheyenne smirked at him. Her snowball had hit him on the chin. “I have excellent ball control, just ask my volleyball coach.” Soon after, Grayson and Cheyenne found themselves in an epic, no holds barred, snowball fight. They chased each other through the snow, all over the property. </p>
<p>Cheyenne finally stopped running and bent over at the waist, gulping in deep breaths. Grayson ran over to her. “You ok?” Cheyenne straightened and nodded. “Just not use to the altitude, or freezing cold air.” Grayson nodded as he glanced around. “We actually ventured out a bit further than I thought. Probably should head back, the snow is really coming down now, and the wind is picking up.”  He glanced at Cheyenne and was struck, once again, how beautiful she looked in the snowfall, even though she had her arms wrapped around herself and she was shivering as the wind blew her hair away from her face. Cheyenne groaned as Grayson grinned at her. “What?” Cheyenne shook her head as she started trudging through the snow. Grayson snagged her arm. He pulled her to a stop as Cheyenne turned to look at him. He crouched and looked at Cheyenne. “Jump on...I’ll give you a ride back to the inn, lazyass.” Cheyenne smirked at him. “I’m almost as tall as you, Grayson.” Grayson raised an eyebrow at her, silently daring her. Cheyenne laughed as she shook her head. “Ok then...since you offered.” Cheyenne climbed onto Grayson’s back lightly wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He grunted as he stood up, making Cheyenne snicker. Grayson glanced over her shoulder. “Don’t make me drop you.” Cheyenne quietly chuckled as Grayson gave Cheyenne a piggy back ride back to the inn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jase confesses a secret desire to Nyla. And Cheyenne confesses to Grayson why she wants him to be her first sexual experience.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jase and Nyla had just stepped into their large bedroom and shut the door. They were stuffed, slightly buzzed, and utterly grateful that their guests had offered to clean up the kitchen and dining room. Jase walked out onto the balcony that was attached to their bedroom and sighed as he watched the snowfall. It was finally starting to let up some. The snow was so bright it almost looked pink. He smiled as he felt Nyla’s arms wrap around his waist from behind as she stood on her tiptoes and rested her head on his shoulder.  “What’s on your mind, sweets?” Jase sighed as he turned around and looked at Nyla. He gently caressed her face. “Something we haven’t really talked about...” Nyla frowned at him as Jase sighed. “Kids. How do you feel about them?” Nyla laughed in surprise at Jase. “Obviously I like them...I have one.” Jase rolled his eyes. “I’m aware of that, Captain Obvious. And she’s great. Do you ever think about having more?” Nyla crossed her arms and smiled at him. “Why, Jase Billings...are you telling me you want to have a baby with me?” Jase firmly nodded. “Yeah, I am.” Nyla chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. “Well...we should probably wait just a little while since Lucy and Angela are both pregnant already. Oh... and I will kill you if you knock me up with triplets.” Jase grinned at her. “I’ll do my best to avoid that. So...just to confirm, you’re saying yes?” Nyla nodded her head and laughed. “Yes, I’d love to have your baby. Lila’s already been asking for months when we’re giving her a sibling.” Jase laughed as he and Nyla shared a steamy kiss on the balcony. Nyla whispered against Jase’s mouth. “We can start practicing now.” Jase moaned as he cupped Nyla’s bottom and picked her up. “I like the way you think, Detective.” He picked her up and carried her back inside their bedroom. </p><p>Cheyenne and Grayson had come back inside after their epic snowball fight, drenched from head to toe. Grayson had made them each some hot chocolate with the little coffee maker and instant hot chocolate he’d found in their room. He and Cheyenne were stretched out on the bed, both freshly showered and in their pj’s, as they sipped their hot chocolate. Grayson almost choked on his with what Cheyenne said next. “So, Gray, we have to have a serious talk about when I give you my virginity.” Grayson did a good job, he thought, of playing it cool. Cheyenne pounded his back as Grayson coughed, forcing the hot chocolate he’d just sipped down his throat. “Ahhh...ummm...ok?” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “I’m serious, Gray.” Grayson sighed and nodded at her. “Yes, I can see that. Ok...let’s talk. What’s on your mind?” Cheyenne sipped her hot chocolate. “We need to plan it out. Like where...that’s the important thing. We obviously can’t do it in my dorm, or at your house. We need to go somewhere where dad and mumsy won’t find us...because I don’t want dad to kill you.” Grayson had to laugh at that. “That’s very considerate, that you’re worried about my well-being.” </p><p>Grayson set his now empty mug down on the bedside table. He sighed as he glanced at Cheyenne. “Chey...can I ask you something?” Cheyenne nodded her head. Grayson looked at her tenderly. “Why are you so intent on this happening with me? Not that I’m complaining...but why me?” Cheyenne sighed as she guzzled the rest of her hot chocolate. She handed Grayson her mug as he put it next to his on the bedside table. “I want to enjoy it Grayson. I won’t enjoy it if I’m scared.” Grayson frowned at her, confused. “Why would you be scared?What are you talking about?” Cheyenne sighed as she pulled the covers around her. “Grayson, my mother was killed by a sexual predator, who just happened to be my father. I was attacked by a sexual predator, who was my coach. It’s messing with me. I’m afraid. The only guy I’m not afraid of is you. Even guys I go on dates with...I’m not afraid of them exactly, but I don’t trust them enough to be intimate with them.” Grayson sighed as he slung his arm over Cheyenne’s shoulders and pulled her close.  “I get that. You’ve had more than your fair share of experience with predators. So...you want your first time to be with me because you know I won’t hurt you.” Cheyenne blushed and looked down at her hands. “Well...sort of.” Grayson smirked at her. “What does sort of mean?” Cheyenne laughed as Grayson raised his eyebrows at her. “That’s not the only reason.” Grayson nodded as he rubbed her arm up and down. “Ok...what else is there?” Cheyenne sighed as she rolled her eyes. “Because I like you...a lot. Because I’m really attracted to you. Because I’m ready to do this, and I don’t want my first time to be with just anyone. You make me feel safer than anyone else.” </p><p>Grayson smiled as Cheyenne reached for her cell phone. She went into her photos and then handed the phone to Grayson, whose eyes went wide with shock. “That’s what I want to try.” Grayson raised his eyebrows in surprise as he scrolled through photos of different sexual positions. “Umm...wow.” Cheyenne couldn’t stop giggling as Grayson frowned and turned her phone upside down, this way, and that way, as he looked at the pictures. “You’ve given this a lot of thought and even researched, apparently.” Cheyenne nodded as she looked at him. “Yes, I have. I’m already on birth control.” Grayson handed Cheyenne her phone back. “There’s a problem though.” Cheyenne frowned at him. “What’s the problem?” Grayson sighed as he looked at her. “Cheyenne, you’re approaching this in a very clinical, practical way, and I applaud you for that. But sex, especially if it’s the right way, and with the right person, it’s not clinical and it’s not practical. You can’t just do it like it’s a chore on your to do list and check it off when you’re finished. Then you really won’t enjoy it.” Cheyenne sighed as she snatched her phone away. “So you won’t do it.” Grayson pulled her close as he kissed the top of her head. “I didn’t say that. I’m just saying the mood has to be there too. You can’t schedule it like you do a dentist appointment.” </p><p>Grayson could feel Cheyenne withdrawing and he didn’t want that. “Chey...look at me. This is really important to you, isn’t it?” Cheyenne nodded but wouldn’t look at him. “Yes, it is. But I don’t want it to happen with you if you’re just going to do it to humor me or because you feel sorry for me.” Cheyenne felt the tears coming and tried to get out of bed, but Grayson held on to her tightly. He closed his eyes in frustration as his voice fell to a whisper. “Damnit Cheyenne.”  Cheyenne frowned at him. “What?” Grayson opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. “Cheyenne...you really don’t have a clue, do you?” Cheyenne rolled her eyes. “What are you talking about?” Grayson leaned forward and whispered to her, his mouth just inches from hers. “I can promise you Angel, if you were 18 or older right now, we wouldn’t be talking. We’d be doing everything you just showed me on your phone.” Cheyenne’s eyes went wide with shock as she gasped. Grayson bent his head. “It’s messed with me...how much I want you, how much I like you, and you’re not 18 yet. I have to remind myself of that, because you look and act like an adult.”<br/>
Grayson looked up into Cheyenne’s eyes. She smiled tenderly at him. “That’s exactly why I want my first time to be with you. Because you care enough about me to wait.”  Grayson ruefully smiled at her. “Yeah, I do. Now, let’s get some sleep.” Grayson turned the light off as he and Cheyenne burrowed under the covers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim and Jase find Cheyenne and Grayson safe and sound at the Sapphire Inn. Tim finds out how much Cheyenne really does need him. Cheyenne finds her new Thanksgiving tradition.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim and Jase reached the Sapphire Inn at just after 11am. Tim sighed with relief as he saw Cheyenne and Grayson sitting on the covered front porch. Jase rolled his eyes. “C’mon...were you really that worried? You know Grayson has her back.” Tim scowled at Jase as Jase just shook his head. They got out of Jase’s truck as Cheyenne glanced at Grayson. She grinned at him as he smiled back at her. </p>
<p>Cheyenne went flying off the front steps. “Dad! Dad!” Tim laughed as Cheyenne ran to him and threw her arms around him. “Hi sweetheart. I’m glad to see you too. You’re ok?” Cheyenne eased back and nodded. “I’m fine, promise. They have the best food here, and I kicked Grayson’s butt in a snowball fight.” Tim glanced at Grayson who had walked up behind Cheyenne. “Lies. I let you win, so you’d stop whining.” Tim looked at Cheyenne and smiled. “Go get the bags.” Cheyenne nodded as she went back up to the porch to grab her and Grayson’s bags. Tim frowned at Grayson as Jase tried to hide his grin. “You settled up on the bill?” Grayson gave a quick nod. “Yep.” Tim kept frowning at him. “Do I need to know anything else, Wells?” Before Grayson could say anything, Cheyenne stalked up to Tim, frowning at him, having overheard him. “Yeah, dad, there’s something you need to know. We got lost in a freaking blizzard and Grayson kept me safe. I didn’t have to spend Thanksgiving alone, cold, or hungry, thanks to him. Now, can we go? I want to see Mumsy and Jase’s awesome house.” Jase high fived Cheyenne behind Tim’s back as Tim rolled his eyes. Jase spoke up before Tim could say anything. “Grayson, I’ll ride with you that way I can make sure you don’t get lost.” Grayson looked gratefully at Jase. “That works.” The four of them headed to the trucks as Cheyenne caught Grayson’s eye and smiled at him. </p>
<p>An hour and a half later Cheyenne was looking around, wide eyed, at Jase’s stunning mountain home. Tim grinned at her as Cheyenne looked excitedly around. “Wow...this place is huge! And it’s gorgeous!” Tim nodded and smiled as he parked Jase’s truck in the six car garage. Tim and Cheyenne undid their seatbelts as Cheyenne grabbed Tim’s arm. “Dad...please don’t give Grayson a hard time. He was really upset with himself when we got lost. He thought he ruined Thanksgiving for everyone. He felt really guilty about it.” Tim studied Cheyenne thoughtfully as he sighed. “Cheyenne...I know you two are close. But he’s so much older than you. He’s ten years older than you.” Cheyenne laughed as she rolled her eyes. “Yeah...just like you’re ten years older than mumsy. Dad, c’mon. Grayson would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. You know that. I mean good grief, he jumped off a building to save me, or did you already forget that?” Tim sighed as he stared straight ahead. “No, I didn’t forget that. What I forget, sometimes, is that you’re not a little girl, and you don’t need me.” Cheyenne laughed and rolled her eyes as she shook her head. “That’s not true either. You’re my dad. I’ll always need you.” Cheyenne pulled Tim into a big hug. Tim wrapped his arms around her and sighed. “I’m just glad you’re ok...you and Grayson both. We were all worried about both of you.” Cheyenne smiled as she squeezed Tim tightly.</p>
<p>Later that day, Tim, Lucy, Cheyenne, Grayson, Nyla, Jase, and Jase’s Navy SEAL buddies gathered around the large dining room table and had Thanksgiving dinner...again. Cheyenne looked around the table and smiled as everyone ate, drank, chatted, and laughed. It wasn’t like the Thanksgiving dinners she’d shared with her mother, whom she missed terribly, but maybe it could be the start of something new and just as wonderful...especially with Grayson. She looked across the table at Grayson, who was laughing at something Lucy said. He glanced at Cheyenne, and gave her a heated look, before he winked at her.</p>
<p>Late that evening, Jase and Nyla were laying in each other’s arms. Nyla sighed contentedly. “I really love spending the holidays here, Jase. Can we come back for Christmas?” Jase felt a spurt of panic...because Jackson had clued him in on Tim and Lucy’s surprise wedding, but Jase hadn’t told Nyla. “Why don’t we come back for New Year’s instead? That way you and Donavon could both see Lila over Christmas.” Nyla turned her head and smiled up at Jase. “Deal. Thank you for being so considerate.” Jase kissed her cheek. “You’re welcome. You’re right. I am considerate...and hot, and sexy as hell, brilliant, sweet...” Nyla rolled her eyes as Jase rolled on top of her. “And I’m also a really great kisser.” Nyla hummed in pleasure as she leaned up while Jase leaned down. “The best...” They moaned as their lips met, as a new blanket of snow fell across the Sapphire Mountains of Montana. </p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>